Amber Petals
by Milye6
Summary: Her life as a Kurata never changed, she admired this boy in the clan... When he left, she prayed everyday for his arrival, waiting him to come back and tell his amazing stories of the Outside world... But she never expected, that those monsters would come. OC Character from Hunters in SAO. I do not own the anime HxH.


**Her life as a Kurata never changed, she admired this boy in the clan... When he left, she prayed everyday for his arrival, waiting him to come back and tell his amazing stories of the Outside world... But she never expected, that those monsters would come.**

**OC Character from Hunters in SAO. I do not own the anime HxH.**

* * *

The sun shine bright today, the blue sky is clear as before! I woke up, very excited to learn more about this day. I took off my pajamas and wore our traditional clothing of the Kurata Clan. My dress is dark purple with yellow designs in it, brushing my short dark blonde hair, I ran out of our house, saying hello to the new day!

I saw the Elder as I ran around, I greeted, "Good day Elder!" "Good morning." He nodded, smiling. I ran to Mama, she greeted, "Good morning Koha! Here's your breakfast..." She gave me a green bag, it smelled good... The aroma of the bread filled my noes. She continued, "Today you can play around, we postponed your morning practice due to Kurapika's selfishness, man, how could Kurapika's mother stand that kid?" I laughed to her words, "Really?! Okay, um... Then so long!" I ran to the center of the clan, waving my hand to Mama.

And that's when I saw Kurapika and Pairo, chatting. I hurried and hide behind a house, eavesdropping their conservation. I heard them...

"Hey Pairo! Lets have a race!"

"Hm?" Sure!"

"Okay, we'll run around in the forest, the lead leads the way, lets go!"

"Okay!"

They both ran in the forest. I gazed through the path Kurapika's running, he was at the lead. I always wanted to join them... But I never got the chance. I decided to stay put.

After a few hours... When I'm done with my afternoon practice, I saw Kurapika dashing back, it was around when the sun is setting. I was excited to see him again after the race... But what on his face wasn't what I admired a lot, it was fear. "Kurapika?" I whispered. I suddenly saw Kurapika's eyes, they are scarlet... His emotions are at the limit?! I also saw Pairo on his back, Pairo!

Everyone in the clan hurried and searched for herbs to heal Pairo, his legs were hurt, along with his eyes. Kurapika sat beside him, calling his name, crying. I was scared. Really scared.

That peaceful blue morning turned out to be the worst of what could happen... I was five that time.

I always admired Kurapika, he's so cool, but when I saw his sadness, I was afraid, I was afraid of seeing Kurapika like that again.

A few weeks after... I was six.

"Do you know Nen, Kohaku?" My teacher said, I shook my head. He smiled, "Nen is the energy of our life, it was said that it can also be used for important times. Maybe if you can control your Aura, you may can catch up to Kurapika!" hearing that shock me, how did the teacher knew that I wanted to be the same level as them? Yes, I wanted to be in the same level... But...

I agreed. He taught me about the water thingy, I didn't caught what it is called, but it have something to do with Water. I placed my hands beside the glass cup... Waiting, the leaf started to crumble. "Huh? What does that mean master?" My teacher smiled, "It means you are a specialist."

That word, Specialist, echoed in my ears.

The next day, I was dull, I don't know what to do, it is impossible for me to learn Specialist skills, since we don't know about much. I kneeled down to the ground, collecting rocks. "Amber." That voice shocked me, I hurried and turned around, only seeing Kurapika's face right in front of me. "Wah?!" I backed up. He smiled goofily, "I thought you want to join us! From when you were four, I always noticed you were hiding from us! Do you want to join us?" I was surprised, Kurapika knows my feelings! I nodded, we barely call each other in the past, but now, I'm happy!

After a day of fooling around, I hurried and practiced my Nen. I always thought of petals, those pink petals flying... Somehow, only I could see it, the beauty of it, the glittering of it... I wanted Kurapika to see it too... I wanted everyone to see it too!

"Mist." "Mist?" My teacher asked, "Yes, mist... Maybe if I can control mist, I may be able to make illusions!" "Why?" I smiled, it was a secret! Continuing practicing my Nen, I was able to creat small amount of mist, the white watery fog spread out, "Beautiful..." I muttered.

When I learned about much, I saw Kurapika arguing with the Elder, "Hm?" Kurapika ran out of the Elder's house, with his scarlet eyes glowing in anger, I followed. Again, I saw Pairo, waving his hand to Kurapika. "Maybe you should give up..." "What?! Don't you want to go out to the outside world too?"

"Yeah, but... I don't want my parents having the punishment, and no one ever have broke the rule!"

"Hm..."

Outside world. So Kurapika wants to go there too... Okay, I'll keep practicing my Nen, I'll make the best path for Kurapika!

For some days later, I saw Kurapika and Pairo... I barely saw them these days, I wonder. But the thing is, I always saw them holding a dictionary. I followed them.

They walked all the way from the clan, to a cave, I saw a lady there with a broken leg, they chatted... Outsider language! She's an Outsider! Oh my gosh!

Little by little, I followed Kurapika to the outsider without getting noticed. I observed the way they talked, and happen to learn the basics of the language. One day, the lady was gone, and left a letter.

Some day later, Kurapika was arguing with the Elder again, this time... It's about a book? I decided to stop eavesdropping and go on practicing my mist. I can finally make small illusions, but not big enough to let everyone see the petals. Petals...

My family and I was eating dinner, my father suddenly announced to us, "You know! Kurapika is taking the test to the Outside world. I wonder what's the Elder thinking." "What?!" I shouted out loud, Kurapika have token the test?! "My dear, you don't know yet?" Mama suddenly said too. Why didn't I heard anything? Or was I too concentrated on my Nen?

Later of the day, Kurapika have pasted two exams, now he just need to finish the Testing Anger exam. Currently, he is with Pairo, in the outside world. I mastered making a huge amount of mist during his leave, but now I just need to creat the illusion. He came back. Kurapika passed!

We all congratulated Kurapika for passing, when he was going to go, Pairo said to him, "I will ask one question, and it will be: Was it fun? I will only ask that question, so if you really had one, tell me 'yes' from the bottom of your heart." Kurapika smiled, Pairo smiled. I hurried and told Kurapika, "I... I!" Kurapika stared at me. I just couldn't tell him my feelings... My feelings of admiration developed into a big thing... I just don't know. "What?" I looked up to him. "Kurapika... Don't... Don't forget about... About... The Petals! I will show you the petals, those pink sakura petals, so, when you come back... I will practice on every day, I will... Show you!" He smiled, I cried.

He left. I stayed.

I prayed everyday for his arrival, waiting for him to tell his adventure... Waiting... I already learned to use it... The Nen, my mist. "Kohaku, Koha!" I heard Mama called, she hugged me. "Listen, if something ever happened, remember the word... Kasumi." "Katzomi?" "No, Ka-Su-mi. It means mist, it means clear, it means..." _Petal_.

Kohaku means Amber, the color of our eyes. Sometimes, when Kurapika was still here, he calls me Amber. Mama calls me Koha. But my name is Kohaku. Just Kohaku.

I will never ever forget Kurapika.

The blue sky came back, and we knew, something bad's going to happen. The Spiders. Are here.

Blood and the sunset matches well, but it's creepy, really, really, creepy. Each member of the Spider have their own weapon, each taking out our clans' eyes, I was scared. "**KOHA! HURRY! KOHA!**" I saw Mama, glowing scarlet. Dead. Father. Dead. Tears ran on my cheek. The Elder was still alive, I was with Pairo. "**Kohaku! Pairo! Hurry! Go find Kurapika! Outside! Don't let th-**" he was stabbed, his eyes was plucked out from the Leander's hands. "**E-elder**..." Pairo choked out. I turned to Pairo, and grabbed his hand. "**We need to find Kurapika... Pairo... We must...**" Pairo nodded with tears. We ran. And ran. Just when we were about to get out of the village, to the forest, Pairo twisted his ancle. "**Pairo!**" I yelled out, helping him up. That's when, we were on the floor, seeing the shadows of those creeps', closing up... The leader reached for Pairo, and I instantly pushed Pairo out of the path, he tumbled in a bush. The leader turned to me, with his wide eyes, creepy eyes. Tears rolled down my blue eyes, "**I'm not afraid of death, but I will... Save them!**" I summoned my mist. Those spiders were surprised. Making a massive amount of mist, I made the illusion of twisted pathways. I tried running away, but one of them hit me really hard, making me bleed. I had so much wounds that there is blood everywhere on my purple cloths, hair, and legs.

"I never expected one of them to learn Nen." I heard someone said, I took out my bokken for defense and made a big, giant gather of mist. I made twisted paths, mazes, and controlled the color... They were confused right? Now all I have to do is to pray, pray that Pairo will be okay, "**I'm sorry...**" I whispered to Pairo. I ran.

I ran, and ran, running away from those monsters, "**Kurapika**..." I choked out, crying out. I tripped multiple times, leaving a trace of blood. I used my mist and covered the trace, hopping that their senses are not good. 'K_asumi, remember that word.'_ I heard my mother said. Kasumi... Katzomi... I engraved it to my heart, the core of my memories, I engraved Kurapika's voice, name, and appearance in my heart too... I will, let everyone, see the petals!

* * *

"Uh... Hu... Honey!"

"What is it Moma?!"

"Mother what's wrong?"

"Grandma?"

"What's wrong Adawa?"

A family on a mountain came out of their house. A couple, a gramdma and grandpa, and a little boy with orange blonde hair.

"Who?!" The grandpa shouted.

"Red?" The kid choked out.

"Otomi! Get the herb box! You too Haiwei!" The dad shouted, the wife and the kid hurried and grabbed a box.

"What is this?! Poor child!" The grandma cried.

"Her eyes are red..."

"She is?"

The next day...

Opening her eyes, she saw the blue sky, turning around, she saw a family. "Miss? Are you okay?" She looked around, seeing the kid. "We are the Aqwintas." The grandpa said. "A...qwi...ta..." She mumbled. "Poor child... Do you remember what happen?" The wife, Otomi asked. The girl shook her head. All of them walked out. "What should we do?" "It's obvious, we, the Aqwinta. Will keep her and protect her." "Are you sure?" "Yes. We will help her regain her memories..." The boy was still inside of the Japanese like room.

He looked at the girl from different angles. "What is your name? I'm Haiwei." The girl thought for a moment.

"Ka...sumi."

"Kasumi,"

* * *

**Fast and sad... **

**Haiwei= Hiwea, Age 8**

**Kohaku= Kasumi, Age 6 1/2.**

**Hope you like it!**


End file.
